


Little Toy for the Grim Reaper

by Badboylover24



Category: Rango (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hemipenes, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: : Rated for yaoi rape/dirty language. Rango finds himself in Rattlesnake Jake's coils and is forced to pay for humiliating the diamondback. If you're not into yaoi, curses, or rape, or if you're under 18, DO NOT READ!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the movie Rango; it belongs to Nickelodeon. I do however own the fanfic.

Rango groaned as he started to come around. Damn, does his head hurt. He then opened his eyes and tried to focus. He then saw that his tail and hands are tied up above his head, and he's hanging a foot from the "ceiling" of a totaled/turned over truck of some kind. Outside is dark with the silvery light of the full moon, indicating that it's night outside.

The chameleon sheriff isn't sure how he got there in the first place. All he remembers is heading for the sheriff's office as the sun was setting. There was a sudden pain at the back of his head right before he blacked out. That would probably explain the headache. If only his hands weren't tied up; then he'd rub his aching head.

"Wh…Where am I?" he asked out loud, although no one's around to answer his question.

"Good, yer awake. It'll make my revenge on ya more fun…fer me, that is." Uh, scratch that; someone's around to answer him. Rango turned around and felt his blood run colder than usual. Slithering towards him is the Grim Reaper of the Old West Rattlesnake Jake himself. Despite the faint light of the moon, he can make out the diamondback by his serpentine silhouette and his hellfire eyes glowing like a pair of darkfire orbs.

"J-Jake!" he cried as the feared outlaw slithered up to him slowly and with intimidation. The snake then gave him an evil grin when he stopped in front of him.

"Hello, brother," he purred to him slyly. "Been a while, hasn't it? Keepin' well, I see." Weaponless and rendered defenseless, Rango has every right to be scared right now…especially when he's hanging from the ground like a large slab of ham.

"What do ya want with me?!" he cried, struggling to get out of his bonds. "Let me go! Is this any way—"

HHSSSSHHH! Rango jumped with fright when Jake hissed at him harshly, his fangs shining in the moonlight.

"I'd shaddup if I was you," the rattler snarled. "Ya may have saved my life back at yer town, but I ain't lettin' ya off the hook for humiliatin' me."

"Wh-What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Rango whimpered.

"Oh, don't ya play coy with me," he growled. "I'm talkin' 'bout launchin' me into the air with a large jet o' water like some frickin' rocket. Not to mention ya scared the shit outta me with them damn bats disguised as a god-fersaken hawk. Nobody makes no fool outta Rattlesnake Jake…not even you, brother!"

"Don't kill me! Please, Jake! Ya humiliated me first, remember? That should make us even!" Jake just smirked at his prisoner's feeble protesting.

"I only humiliated ya once by exposin' yer lil' lies," he explained lowly. "You, on the other hand, humiliated me twice: once with the water; 'n' once with the bats. But I'm not gonna kill ya to even the score, so keep yer pants on." He blinked suddenly before chuckling to himself. "Or rather…keep yer pants off." Rango whimpered in reply as Jake then used his fangs to carefully slice the pants off the lizard, careful not to hurt him.

"Wh-What are ya doin'?!" he begged as the pants fell off in shreds to expose his penis.

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" the snake answered before taking his shirt into his teeth and pulling it to rip it off. Now Rango was completely scared, being naked with only his kerchief on. He guessed that Jake disposed of his boots, vest, and hat when he knocked him out.

"Jake! Oh, God! No!" The diamondback then glared at him as he wrapped a coil around the chameleon's ankles to hold his legs down and not hide the penis.

"Ya better not resist, brother," he growled before holding his gun/rattle against the lizard's back, "'r else I'll bite it off." Not wanting that sort of fate worse than death, Rango reluctantly relaxed his body, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. Jake then smirked at his submission.

"That's a good boy," he purred before moving his head down to his victim's penis. His tongue then snaked out of his lips before wrapping around the green rod before him. Rango tensed and whimpered as the snake tongue ran along his prize, coating it with warm snake saliva. But Jake wanted more from his prisoner, so he ran his forked tip along the head, tickling it with a smile.

"Augh!" Rango cried out, shivers going through his body. "Jake! Oh…" Jake chuckled as he let go of the penis, making the small sheriff whimper in protest.

"Ya like that, don't ya, brother?" he purred, flicking his tongue against the head again. He smirked when Rango cried out in ecstasy again, his body fading to red in the faint light.

"Augh! No more, Jake…I can't…so good…."

"If ya like that," the rattler whispered seductively, "yer gonna love this…" Rango watched in horror as Jake then opened his mouth over his penis.

"Jake…no! AUGH!" He screamed when the snake closed his mouth over his penis…but he didn't bite it off. The chameleon then looked down at the snake to see him smirk at him slightly…right before moving his head back and forth to make the sheriff groan with unwanted pleasure.

"Uhh…Jake…mmm…" He would've moved back if it weren't for the gun/rattle against his back to keep him still…and it feels so good that he hates himself for loving it.

'That's it, brother,' Jake thought as he wrapped his tongue around the small penis again. 'Say my name…beg fer me fer more…say ya want the Grim Reaper to humiliate ya…' He continued to blowjob Rango, enjoying the taste of his rod on his tongue.

"J-Jake…" Rango wanted the diamondback to stop, but he ended up begging for the opposite of it. "St-Sto…oh, more! I want more, Jake! Oh, yes!" The snake smiled as he went faster for him, sucking on his penis in the process. He wants his "brother" to submit…to give into the pleasure…into him.

Rango, meanwhile, couldn't stop moaning and crying out Jake's name. His teeth slightly grazing his penis were sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. And his tongue sliding over the grazes makes him want to explode. He knows he doesn't want this, but the Grim Reaper of the West wasn't giving him a choice.

Jake soon started to taste precum oozing onto his tongue, a sign that his victim's getting close. So he held Rango closer and started to go faster.

"Ahh! No, Jake! No more!" Rango begged, tears streaming down his face. "I can't…I can't hold…I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna—AUUGGH!" The chameleon cried out as he orgasmed into Jake's mouth. The viper merely swallowed it with a cold laugh. He then raised his head up to the sheriff's eye level.

"Fer a small critter, brother," he said to the exhausted lizard, "ya let out quite load. If I don't know any better, I'd say yer a virgin. Right?" Rango just looked away, his body turning hot red.

"I can't believe I've enjoyed it," he whimpered in between pants, making the hellfire-eyed outlaw smile at his shame. "Alright, I'm humiliated. Now please let me go."

"What?" Jake replied, slithering to the back of his victim. "Afta findin' out yer a virgin? Fun's just begun, brother. I think I'll lube ya up some. In the meantime…" Rango's face paled as the rattler held up his hemipenes to him; one penis at his face, and the other at his lower stomach and penis.

"I'm givin' ya the chance to taste me now," he then whispered to him huskily. "I'm expectin' ya to swallow when I cum, or I swear I'll bite yer tail off 'n' fuck yer ass with both dicks!" Rango was so scared by that threat; he didn't see Jake lower his head to his ass and stick his forked tongue right into his rectum.

"AUU—MMMPH!" Rango screamed out from the sudden intrusion before Jake shoved his penis into his mouth. He then began sucking as Jake forced him into a deep-throat. He had no choice if he wants to avoid the threat that the rattler's willing to take out. As tears streamed down his face again, the sheriff endured the fine tasted of the snake's meat as well as the feeling of the other penis rubbing against his and Jake's tongue in his hole.

Jake, meanwhile, was enjoying himself. His victim was sucking him off, and their penises were rubbing against each other. Both are enough to drive him over the edge and explore his "brother's" rectum by swirling his tongue around inside it. Rango's just as good as he was.

Rango wished that Jake would stop. The pleasure is too much for him to bear; even his penis is becoming hard again from Jake's bottom penis rubbing against it. It only got worse when he tasted it…precum!

'Oh, God! No! Don't let Jake know!' Unfortunately, the snake did know; he started delving into his anus more and thrust his dicks into Rango's mouth and against his penis faster and harder. Rango couldn't bear it much longer.

'No, not again! I'm gonna cum again!' Both reptiles grunted when they came. Jake had hit a spot in Rango to make him cum a second time, and he came when he couldn't hold it any longer himself. He came into Rango's throat, almost choking him, and onto his lower stomach to mix with Rango's seed.

The chameleon, despite nearly choking to death, quickly swallowed the outlaw's seed so as to avoid loosing his tail as Jake threatened to do. It's gross to do, but he seems to enjoy the bitter-salty taste of the rattlesnake semen. He then coughed a little as Jake pulled his penis out of his mouth and his tongue out of his now wet anus.

"Ya did good, brother," he said to him lowly with a cold smile. "You've just earned yer reward." Rango looked up at him as the snake cut the rope with his mouth to lower him to the ground.

"You're letting me go?" he asked hopefully as Jake laid him on the ground on his stomach.

"No, ya idiot," he answered. "I lubed ya up, remember?" Rango became scared at the outlaw's answer.

"No, Jake!" he begged as the diamondback wrapped a coil around his waist to hold him still. "Don't! I can't—" Jake squeezed him hard to keep him quiet.

"You've two choices, brother," he growled. "Rape 'r' death! Yer choice…" Rango gulped before looking down with tears in his eyes…and lifted his defenseless rear for Jake, who smiled in reply.

"Wise decision," he purred. "I woulda been disappointed if I had to kill ya." Rango tensed as he ran his forked tongue up the under of his tail before up his back. "I'm so gonna enjoy this…" He then aimed his top penis (the one Rango sucked on) at the lubed up anus while the bottom penis poked at the chameleon's balls. "Yer mine…" Then he shoved his penis into Rango's asshole while the other grazed against his balls and penis from underneath, causing his victim to scream in pain.

"AUUGGGHHHH! NO! TAKE IT OUT! IT'S TOO BIG! PLEASE! IT HURTS! I WANT IT OUT! PLEASE, JAKE! TAKE IT OUT!" Jake smiled down at Rango; partially at Rango's pain, and partially from pleasure from his anus squeezing at his large dick.

"Yer just so tight on me," he grunted. "Ain't no way I'm stoppin' fer ya." He then pulled out a bit until he was only halfway before slamming back into Rango.

"AUGH! GOD, NO! STO—AUGH!" Tears streamed down the sheriff's face as his captor started thrusting into him mercilessly. It hurts so much; he's gripping at the dirt and wishing this whole thing is a bad dream. But the pain diminishing into pleasure is a sure sign that he's wide-awake.

And he's starting to love it. Jake's one penis rubbing against his balls and penis makes him want to jerk himself off. And his other penis pounding into his ass hard and fast is making him want more. He tried not to beg for more, but Jake's trying to make him fail.

"Say my name, brother," he hissed into his ear seductively. "Say my name…" The lizard bit his lip to hold his tongue, making his rapist smirk. Fool's trying to hide the pleasure, but he knows how to fix that. Raising his coil with the penises up a little, Jake started pounding Rango at a different angle.

"Augh! Oh, Jake! Yes! Just like that!" Jake quietly chuckled at his victory. He had found the G-spot in his little toy. He then fucked him harder and faster at that angle for a good ten to twenty minutes, making Rango scream out to him in pleasure. Just when Rango couldn't get enough of it, he felt himself climaxing again.

"Jake, stop!" he cried out to the diamondback. "I'm coming again!"

"So am I, brother," Jake growled. "I'll cum into ya so hard; you'll end up with male pregnancy!"

"No, Jake!" the sheriff cried as the rattler started going faster and harder. "Don't cum into me! Please, I can't! I—JAAUUGGGHHH!" Rango cried as Jake came with a roar and a harsh rattle from his tail-gun, causing himself to cum also. He felt the rattler fire his seeds into him and all over his front to mix with his chameleon seed. It was incredible, but it's still awful to the lizard. He even whimpered in pain as Jake pulled his dick out of his now sore rectum.

"Damn," the viper panted. "Payback never felt so good…" He then wrapped his tail around the rope holding Rango's wrists and tail before coiling up.

"What are you doing?" whimpered the sperm-covered Rango. "You had your vengeance. Please…just let me go, Jake…" The rattler cracked a fiery eye at him with a cruel smile.

"Afta the fun we just had?" he purred. "I don't think so. I think I'll keep ya a while longer. Get some sleep; I'll need someone to fully wake myself up with in the mornin'." Rango whimpered as the snake shut his eyes and fell asleep. He's planning to rape him again in the morning! He has to get away, but how can he escape when he's tied up and Jake's holding the rope? Rango buried his face into his hands as his tail slumped into the ground…

'Wait a sec…' How can he do all of that when he's supposed to be tied up? He looked up to see that his tail and hands have gotten out of the ropes. They must have loosened up when Jake was raping him. Now's his chance. Checking to make sure that Jake's still asleep, Rango crept away from the rattler on all fours in spite of his weakened state and out from under the truck. In the light of the moon, he spotted and can barely make out the outline of Mud in the horizon, probably three miles off. Quietly, he made some distance between the truck and himself before making a break for it.

Back under the truck, Jake opened his eyes halfway and found his little toy gone. However, he made no attempt to go after Rango but smiled. He knew he'd escape and run back to Mud since they're not too far off. It doesn't matter to him though.

'I got even with 'im. 'N' in the mornin', I'll pay 'im a lil' visit.' With that plan worked out, he fell back to sleep.

RJR*~*RJR~*~RJR*~*RJR

Rango opened his eyes to find himself in his room in the sheriff's office. He wondered if Jake raping him last night was all just a nightmare. Judging from his sore and hurting rear and finding himself naked in bed, he knew it was all real. He even recalled washing himself off at the lake last night to rid himself of the semen. He also recalled throwing himself onto the bed and crying himself to sleep, not bothering to get dressed. He then hugged himself with a whimper, recalling that awful night with Jake. It's official that Jake had scarred him for life…

"Rango! Rango, are ya up?" The chameleon jumped at the sound of knocking on his bedroom door and a female voice. Beans!

"Y-Yeah," he called back, quickly getting out of bed and grabbing some pants. "Don't come in though, Beans. I'm getting dressed." There was no answer from behind the door, a possible sign of one of her "freeze spells." Taking this chance to gain extra timing, Rango quickly got dressed fully and got his hat on. He then opened the door just in time for the iguana to snap out of it.

"Rango, ya better come quick!" she cried out at his face. "Rattlesnake Jake's-" She stopped and covered her mouth with shock. "Oh, Rango. Did I do it again? I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Beans," he replied recovering from the outburst. "I just got done getting' dressed. Now what's this 'bout Rattlesnake Jake?" Although the raping serpent scared him, he doesn't want Beans to worry. Besides, he'll be ready with a fully loaded gun this time, which he gripped tightly in its holster.

"He's right outside town askin' for ya," she answered fearfully. "Said he wants to talk to ya in private. No eye 'r' ear witnesses." Rango silently gulped in reply. Is Jake planning to kill him? Or worse…rape him again?

"Ah…alright," he replied. "I'll talk to 'im. In the meantime, you and ev'ryone else stay inside the saloon and stay there 'til I get back." Beans nodded before hugging him.

"Please be careful," she whispered before running out of the office. The reluctant lizard then left the office and headed for the lake, where he spotted the venomous outlaw. Feeling anger welling up inside himself for what he did to him, Rango advanced towards Jake, who turned to him with a dark smirk.

"Figured ya run back home," he said, slithering up to the sheriff glaring up at him. "Did ya get a good-night's sleep? Oh, that's right. You were with me last night. Guessin' our lil' escapade…" He then traced his tail up the lizard's chest with a seductive smirk. "…Got ya dreamin' 'bout me. Am I right?"

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Rango growled, swatting his gun aside and dropping the accent like he did last night as Jake was raping him. Jake's smirk just got bigger by a hair.

"What?" he chuckled cruelly. "Pissed off cuz I turned the sheriff of Mud into my lil' sex toy? I only came over to check up on ya. See how yer fairin'." Rango only got angrier.

"I would've been fine if it weren't for you!" he snapped. I won't forgive you for what you did to me, you fucking rapist." Jake just laughed at the insult.

"My, my," he purred. "So my lil' brother goes 'n' curses at me, eh? Looks to me like yer gettin' to be a big boy." He then tilted the chameleon's chin up with his tail and whispered softly to him. "Ya know ya liked it…" Rango shoved him harshly away from him by his large nose, a blush forming on his face.

"I did not!" he yelled. "I hated it! It hurt so much; I was probably bleeding!"

"Technically, if ya were," Jake purred, giving him a slight lick on the cheek, "yer blood would've been on my dick. But since there weren't none, yer completely fine. Bettin' that sweet tight ass o' yers is beggin' fer 'nother tappin'." Rango just turned away from him with a growl of anger.

"Just get the fuck outta here…" he snarled, fighting back his tears. He was about to walk away when Jake slithered to his front fast to block him. He went frigid as the giant serpent slowly slithered around him, his coils blocking out all exits.

"Don't try to deny it, brother," he purred. "I can see it in yer eyes that ya loved it. Not just my dick in yer ass, of course. My other dick rubbin' 'gainst yers…the taste o' my cum in yer throat…my tongue coatin' that tasty rod o' yers…" With that, the sheriff before him completely lost it, tears finally flowing out of his eyes.

"Alright, yes!" he cried. "You're right, okay? I did love it! I practically wanted to jerk off, but I was tied up. I wanted to deny it and act like it never happened because…I don't want the others to think their sheriff has become the Grim Reaper's bitch…not even Beans…or Priscilla…" Jake's face softened a little as Rango cried in front of him, making him regret raping him but only by a little. He then moved his head behind the lizard and placed it on his small shoulder.

"I never called ya my bitch, did I?" Rango relaxed a bit at the sound of the snake's voice.

"No," he answered, turning his gaze to him. "All you said was…'Yer mine'."

"That's right," the rattler replied. "Just 'cuz I said those two lil' words to ya, don't mean I consider ya my bitch. So don't ya go thinkin' that, ya hear?" Rango nodded slowly in reply, earning him another lick on the cheek from the diamondback.

"If ya feel fer 'nother night o' fun," he then purred to the lizard, "ya know where to find me. And the next time…" He then gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. "I might be a bit gentler." Rango felt himself blush as Jake slithered off into the desert. "Catch ya later, brother." The chameleon then placed his hand on his cheek as he watched the outlaw vanish into the horizon. And for the first time since last night, he felt much better. He then made his way back into the town. When he walked by the saloon, Beans came out and walked up to him with a look of worry.

"Rango, are you alright? Did he hurt ya?"

"I'm fine, Beans," he assured her with a smile. "Jake just wanted to talk 'n' check up on me."

"Well, I asked 'cuz I thought I heard yellin'. Did ya get into an argument?"

"Yeah, but we settled it. Nothin' to worry 'bout." The desert iguana sighed with relief.

"I hope not." Rango then thought about the talk he and Jake had.

"Hey, Beans? I'm prob'ly gonna be busy tonight, so I prob'ly wont' be comin' over to the ranch. You okay with that?" Beans nodded with a smile.

"I'm alright; I need more time to work on my weavin' anyway. Just don't be up too late."

"Thanks, Beans." He then left her and headed for the sheriff's office. Once inside, he got out a poster board and some black paint. He then started painting his message:

"Might be busy all night. Please do not disturb. Sheriff Rango." Once his sign was all done, the chameleon hung the sign outside his door. With this sign he can go visit Jake without any problems…and perhaps give the rattler a second chance.


End file.
